


Achilles Heel

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show. Gratuitous discussion of chocolate<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; don't make no stinkin' money!<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve has a weakness; Danny finds out<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal** , who gave me a comment fic prompt of _Steve has a weakness for Peppermint Patties_. Sorry it's taken so long, Sharpie!

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Steve moves away from the fridge, his eyes just a little too wide for his words to be true.

Danny narrows his eyes at the last minute smile Steve has pasted on like he thinks Danny will be swayed into believing he can't be guilty of any crime. "I know you too well, babe. What exactly were you about to look for in there?"

Steve frowns at Danny, then swivels his eyes towards the fridge before gazing back at Danny with that same wide-eyed innocence that Danny's not falling for any time soon. "What makes you think I was going to look inside?"

Danny steps closer, sweeping a hand through the air in emphasis as he smiles knowingly at Steve. "You don't fool anyone, Steven. Clearly, you think there is something in my fridge worth stealing. You didn't happen to overhear a conversation I had with Grace this morning, did you?"

Steve squints, like he's trying to recall such a conversation. Danny knows damned well that Steve is fully cognizant of his earlier telephone call with his darling daughter, whom he will be going out to collect from her mother's in a few minutes. "I would never listen in to private phone call between you and Grace."

Danny laughs, because that is so obviously not true. "Okay, I'm not going to get into how much of a liar you are. What I will say is that you may have a Peppermint Patty, since you are clearly so desperate for one that you are trying to sneak it while you think my back is turned. That is, you may, as long as there are still more than half left before Grace gets here, _and_ you admit your weakness for them, my friend."

"Me? A liar _and_ with a weakness?" Steve asks, holding a hand to his chest as if Danny has him all wrong.

Before Steve can push the innocent act any further, Danny shakes his head and gestures towards the fridge. "Fine, don't admit it, but if there is even _one_ missing from in there when Grace gets here, your punishment will be to explain to Grace how honesty is the best policy, and exactly how that fits in with the missing Patty."

Steve's face falls. It's a wonder to Danny how the man still doesn't believe how easily his expressions give him away. His eyes drop and then he looks up from under drawn-together brows. Danny can tell he's weighed up the options in seconds flat and come to the only possible choice for him.

"Fine; I have a weakness for them."

The words are only just above mumbling, and Danny cups a hand to one ear. "What's that, sailor?"

Steve's frown deepens, but he repeats it a little louder.

"The whole thing," Danny grins, making a repeating motion with his hand. "What do you have a weakness for?"

Steve rolls his eyes, but Danny merely raises his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly to show he's waiting.

Steve huffs out a breath, gazing wistfully at the fridge and scratching his head before meeting Danny's eyes once more. "Two." He holds up two fingers, hope in his eyes.

Danny hasn't the heart to deny him, in truth, but he needs to hear the words; it's so rare he gets the upper hand over Steve _or_ gets him to admit to having any kind of Achilles Heel. "Yes, Steven, you may have two Peppermint Patties if you say the whole sentence loud enough for me to hear."

The desire in Steve's eyes is a sight to behold, and Danny has to suppress his urge to laugh.

"I have a weakness for Peppermint Patties," Steve gets out audibly enough that Danny doesn't ask him to repeat it this time.

Danny has to give Steve credit for his restraint; he's almost all of the way out of the room before he hears the fridge door open behind him.

~//~


End file.
